ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
I am the Green Thunder Part 1
I am the Green Thunder Part 1 is the twelfth episode of Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. It is the first part of the first two-part episode in the series. It takes place at the same time as the previous episode. Synopsis When Weegee discovers his mysterious past, he leaves the team for a while, only to return and find out all the heroes are gone. Major Events *The viewers find out where Weegee was during the events of the previous episode. *Weegee discovers his origins as well as the origins of King Wiki Plot episode begins with Weegee narrating. He is seen walking over desert dunes with a stick over his shoulder. At the other end of the stick is a blue back holding his lone belonging, which is being concealed. mouth not seen: I've been walking out here for three days. It's been a long, tiresome, hard, long journey. Did I mention that it was long? No... well it was. 3 days that felt like 30 years... but as they say, it's not about the going, it's about the destination. Or is the other way around. It's not about the going it's about the destination... no that doesn't seem right. camera zooms up on Weegee's face. He has bags under his eyes and a long white beard. His face opens up in aw as he stops walking. The bags suddenly disappear and he rips the fake beard of his chin. Weegee: At last I have arrived... [He pulls out the artifact he was carrying, which looks like a long animal horn. He puts the horn up to his mouth and stars blowing into it. Out comes a sweet musical sound, which stirs all corners of the desert, creating a downward staircase into an underground tomb. walking inside, the camera in his face: Time to find out where it all began... camera cuts to a backshot of Weegee. A shadowy figure, the one who resuced King Wiki in episode 8, and was later seen in episode 10, walks onto the screen. Figure: I'm coming for you Weegee. Theme Song inside the tomb: Look at all this gold... but, not what I'm here for. I've got to get to the Ancient Runes. continues to walk inside the tomb until he gets to a staircase that goes even deeper. He walks down this staircase and gets to a long hallway with runes on either side. He begins to walk down the left side and read the runes. As he is reading, pictures of the story appear on screen. reading the runes: A long time ago, there was an ancient family who lived in these deserts. This family had a child, but this child wasn't born normal. He was born as a demon, a creature of the sands, whose horn would lead to the family's riches. The riches came with a price... the first child of the man or woman who found the riches would be cursed a curse greater than the Curse of the Demon. They would recieve the Curse of the Evil, and be doomed to destroy the world. goes back over to the right side and walks back towards the entrance. More pictures appear as he reads. reading the runes: As time passed, explorer after explorer tried to defeat the beast, but none could. Eventually, one man defeated the beast and stole his horn and found the spot in the desert where the horn would lead to the tomb, the exact center of the desert. He went into the tomb, stole the riches and became happy. The man eventually had a son, and as the prophecy foretold, the son was born with the Curse of the Evil. Unlike the prophecy, the father was also changed, becoming an entity that would have to destroy his own son. As the son grew old, the father grew stronger and gave his son time to prepare for the fight that would destroy the world. pictures stop and Weegee turns around, heading deeper into the tomb. Weegee: That can't be it, it doesn't say any names. Figure, appearing: Does it need to? Weegee: On the contrary there are thousands of tombs throughout this desert, how do I know that this is the right one. Part of the prophecy is that the tomb moves as long as someone is hold the horn. Figure: You treat me as if you know me. Weegee: I don't know you? Villain: The name is Evil Villain. after facepalming: What a cliche... Villain: And I'm here to kill you. Commercial Weegee: Oh I don't think so. You don't know how long it took me to find the Horn of the Demon and fidn the center of this desert. Villain: Do you think I care? Weegee: Maybe, if you want to know where you come from? Villain: I know where I come from. emphising each sylable in an annoying voice: De-ni-al. Villain: Truce, for now? Weegee: For now? Villain: You really think I can find where I come from... Weegee: Yeah... two explorers walk deeper and lower into the tomb until they reach a wall of the bottom floor. Villain: Look at all the gold Weegee: But it's what's on the wall that we are looking for. reads the rest of the runes. Weegee: The father, the original explorer was chanegd into an entity that would eventually have to destroy his Evil Son, in the battle that would end all times. The son was changed into an evil being, one cursed, only to be changed back by killing his father. The father's original name was Christopher Fitz. He became the entity know as King Wiki, ruler of the world. The son's name was Luigi Fitz, also known by his childhood nickname, Weegee. Villain: King Wiki... Weegee: ...is my father? Commercial: Villain: But who am I? touches the wall with the runes. Weegee: Stop! Villain touches the wall and glows golden for a moment then he stops. Villain: I ellfay allay eirdway. Weegee: Gesundheit. Villain: Ouyay idday isthay otay emay! Weegee: You did it to yourself. turns around and starts running. Weegee: Hasta la bye bye, Evilay Illainvay. Illainvay: Omecay ackbay erehay! Weegee: Make me! Illainvay chases Weegee all the way out of the tomb. he gets back up to the surface, he takes out the Ancient Horn and starts playing the that, which closes the tomb with Evilay Illainvay still in side of it. He just arely gets trapped inside. He can be heard pounding the walls for a moment, but then he is silenced. Weegee: Guess I won't need this anymore... tosses the horn to the side. It shatters when it hits the ground. Weegee: ...It's not that delicate... walks over to the horn and digs through the sand, finding a small bottle with a note inside of it. He reads the note. reading the note: Dear my first born child, I don't know if you will ever find this, but I can assume that you will be smart just as I was. I have located the ancient temple and discovered the riches of the family, but I have also learned of the curse. I am sorry for doing this to you, but our family was going through extremely difficult times. I won't remember who you are as part of the curse if amnesia. I will only remember that I need to destroy you. You will not remember me either. Always know that no matter what I try to do to you, I will always love you, son. Sincerly, Christopher Fitz. puts the note away and silently walks back to the city before teleporting away. Mega-Zombie is seen walking back towards the house. The camera cuts to the inside of the house and show Weegee teleporting in. He notices that everyone is gone. Weegee: Tank, Solo, Bink, Jack... Ancy? walks outside and notices the Mega-Zombie. Wiki: Don't worry, they're all safe with me... camera shows Weegee's face. He is shocked at what he is hearing. Wiki: We've been waiting for you Weegee! End Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd